Tin Woodman
The tin woodman is a character in L. Frank Baum's children's fantasy novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", and its various adaptations. About him In L. Frank Baum's original novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", the tin woodman was once a normal-height young and handsome human named Niccolo Chopper who was in love with a shorter woman named Nimmee Aimee and had wanted to marry her so he would not be lonely, but the wicked witch of the east put a spell on him by transforming the human into a shiny and hallow silver tin humanoid who has a cylindrical rounded tin can-shaped pail for a head, a water boiler for a torso, skinny arms, spindly legs, and wears a funnel for a hat. The tin woodman is cleverly jointed together, although he rattles and clanks a little as he moves. When getting his heart, the tin man's chest has a hole cut into it with tinsmith's shears and is given a red satin heart stuffed with sawdust put into it and then it is patched over with tin with a soldering iron. The tin woodman and the scarecrow are inseparable friends who are almost constantly at each other's sides all the time, and may possibly be referred to as Oz's premiere gay couple because of the first American fairy tale bromance. He needs to be re-polished and properly lubricated and oiled every once in a while. In the hugely beloved peppy and happy clappy classic Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer musical film adaptation of "The Wizard Of Oz", there is no explanation of how the tin woodman became his current form, it is subtly implied that he was always made of tin. In the Walt Disney film "Return To Oz", the tin woodman's design was based very closely on John R. Neill's original drawings of the strange creature--making it virtually impossible to be constructed in such a way that a normal sized actor could be placed inside. So, a dwarf was used instead to control the movements while inside the tin woodman's torso. In the Universal Pictures film "The Wiz", the tin woodman is a rusty old amusement park animatronic who was the fastest metal mouth on the midway in Astroland on Coney Island and adds a touch of Vaudeville to the group. In the Rankin-Bass TV series "Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz" and its movie sequel "Return To Oz", the tin woodman is named Rusty. In the TV series, Rusty is a big bully who is a jerk to others because he has no heart, so he results in making fun of people and sometimes hurting their feelings. In the movie, the wicked witch of the west had disguised herself as a tin woman and destroyed his heart by dropping him into a pond, so he has become rusted over again after the witch tricked him. Then, Rusty saves his friends from a lighting bolt that was created by the wicked witch, but it kills him, despite his being made of tin. Next, Dorothy asks Glinda the good witch of the north if she can revive Rusty, and then Glinda uses a glowing ball that brings him back to life. The gallery of pictures Scarecrow and Tin Man.png Tin Man (Return To Oz).png|The tin woodman as he appears in "Return To Oz" Tin Man (The Wiz).png|The tin woodman as he appears in the film version of "The Wiz" Tin Man (Wizard Of Oz).png|The tin woodman as he appears in the classic MGM film Rusty The Tin Man.png|Rusty the tin man in "Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz" Dorothy Gale, Tin Man, and Scarecrow.png Rusty, Dorothy, and Robby.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Wizard Of Oz